Team 7, a different way
by Cerma-chan
Summary: We all know how the story began: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura… Team seven, team Kakashi, What would have happened if team seven never had Kakashi for sensei? What would have happened if they had another sensei? Read to know! Rated T for Safe...xD
1. Chapter 1

_We all know how the story began: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura… Team seven, team Kakashi,__ What would have happened if team seven never had Kakashi for sensei? What would have happened if they had another sensei? Read to know! _

**Ohayo! I changed the first chapter for those who already know this story. It's longer, better, but still the same story! Isn't it great?xD**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Daisuke, Kenji, Kaoru and Takeru.

"-Talking"

'-Thinking'

'**-Inner/Demon'**

**Warning; I made some changes about Sakura's life… Also, Choji doesn't exist in this fic. Don't ask why you'll see… Sorry Choji fans!**

**Read this: I would need a Beta reader for this story. If you're interessed contact me by email or any other way. Even by review. Thanks.**

**Now let the story begin!**

**Team 7, a different way**

_Chapter 1_

Daisuke was excited, even more then Naruto in front of a cup of Ramen, and that, is VERY EXCITED! His short, messy, dark blue hair was going up and down, probably because he was jumping. Even if it was only 7 in the morning, he was already dressed, with forest green cargo pants, a black T-shirt and a sleeveless vest. He was wearing his head band on his left arm. He stopped jumping has he arrived in front of the bathroom. His new ninja sandals clapping impatiently on the ground. The blue haired boy was waiting after his twin, and we have to say, he's not the patient type!

'-Come on! It's the finally the day we're sorted in teams and she's not ready!'

"-SA-KU-RA! Come on sis! We'll be late! Are you finished soon?"

Yep, considering Sakura was only in the bathroom for 5 minutes, he wasn't patient at all! Daisuke Haruno is Sakura Haruno's twin. They look identical, except for the fact that Sakura's hair is pink Daisuke's blue and they're the opposite gender! They each have the Haruno's trade mark; their big green eyes. Daisuke and Sakura live with their two big brothers, Kaoru (who's 17) and Takeru (who's 21). Their parents went MIA when they were young, and no one ever heard from them again. (A/N: You'll know more about Kaoru and Takeru in the next chapters!)

"-Just a sec. Daisuke!" yelled Sakura from the inside of the bathroom.

"-If you don't come out in 1 min. I'll kick the door!"

"- Sheesh Daisuke, give Sakura a break, it's only been 5 minutes since she's in there and you're 1 hour early." Said Kaoru passing behind Daisuke, ruffling his hair.

Sakura almost jumped out of the bathroom. She had a green skirt with shorts under, ninja sandals, a forest green shirt with a hood and a fishnet under, black fingerless gloves and her hair was in a high ponytail. Her headband was tied around her neck. She shoot Daisuke a look that was saying clearly: "Why the heck did you tell me we were going to be late when we're 1 hour early?!" Okay, maybe not that clearly. Daisuke just shrugged and dragged Sakura in the kitchen, stuffed food in her mouth and took off to the Ninja Academy.

"- NINJA LIFE HERE WE COME!" I think we all know who screamed that.

**30 minutes later…**

Daisuke entered the classroom, still dragging Sakura with him, with a big smile plastered on his face. Looking around for a place to sit, he chose the two desk of the front. They waited for Iruka to arrive, and Sakura was finally able to gulp down her breakfast and breath. Daisuke calmed down and apologized to Sakura about dragging her here. The door opened and Iruka entered the class. He looked startled to see the two.

"-Uh? Daisuke, Sakura? What are you doing here so early?" Say Iruka

"- I was asking myself the same question…" Say Sakura sighing.

Daisuke laughed nervously. Students started to enter the classroom, and soon, almost everybody was there. A boy with brown hair entered the class, looking extremely bored. His hair looked like a pineapple. He sat down next to Daisuke.

"-Yo." Even his voice sounded bored.

"-Shikamaru! What's up?" Daisuke asked, enthusiasm.

"-Ohayo, Shikamaru-kun." Said Sakura, quietly.

"-Oy, Daisuke, what did you eat this morning, you're not yourself today. Ohayo, Sakura-chan." Daisuke shrugged.

"-Nothing, I'm just exited to see who's in my team."

Suddenly, they were screaming in the class. Daisuke turned to see the most hilarious scene of his life. Naruto kissing Sasuke. Daisuke burst out laughing. Sakura giggled and Shikamaru smirked. Just as Naruto was going to get beaten by Sasuke's fangirls, Iruka shouted.

"-Everybody! Calm down, go back to your place, I'm going to announce the teams."

The class suddenly went silent. Iruka started calling the teams.

"- Team seven, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura looked up startled.

'-What? Naruto and Sasuke? Oh, I sense a very big headache coming.'

"-Team ten, Haruno Daisuke, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino." Daisuke smirked.

Iruka finished the last teams.

"-Now, I want you to behave, your sensei will be here shortly." Just on cue a black haired man came in. He looked young, in his 20's.

"-Team seven, come with me." Sakura got up from her seat and followed him. She turned back to wave at her brother and Shikamaru, and exited the class.

Her new life as a ninja, was just getting started.

The black haired man sat on the edge of the bridge. He had chosen this spot, a calm, peaceful place. He looked at his students slowly as if he was testing them with his gaze. He was wearing a jounin vest, completely unzipped with a black shirt under, fingerless glove, dark-green cargo pants with lots of pockets ( only Kami knows what's in there…), his weapon pouch and normal, black ninja sandals. He was slightly tanned, was carrying a long katana and had deep brown eyes, with a tint of red in them. His students were waiting calmly for him to start talking. Yes, even Naruto.

The man smirked.

"-I see you can be patient. You're not as hopeless as you seem." Naruto grinned.

"-Thank you!" Sakura sweat dropped and Sasuke hit his head. Realization suddenly hit Naruto.

"-HEY!" The man laughed

"-Well, it was half a compliment. Anyway, introduce yourself." Sasuke frowned.

"-Why don't you give the example and start?" The man shrugged and looked right into Sasuke's eyes.

"-Listen brat. I don't give a shit about you being the last of the Uchiha or what ever. I know people who've suffered way more than you, and can tell that your teammates are one of them. So give me shitty attitude like this and I might as well kill you, or worse, send you back to the academy and make sure you never get to be a ninja. Now, I'm the sensei, I'm in charge and I can do what ever I want to do. So either you introduce yourself right now, or you leave immediately. Got it?" Sasuke gulped.

"-Yes sir…"

"-Now introduce yourself."

"-Well,…" Going back in his emo-mood he started " My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have a lot of dislikes and my dream is the kill someone." The men growled.

"-What did I say about shitty attitude?!"

"-I'm sorry…"

"-Next, Orange boy."

"-My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm waaaay better than the teme(1) over there!" He started enthusiast.

"-Don't call your teammates names. Even if it sorta suit him. Apologize now"

"-Yes Sensei. Gomen(2) Teme." The man sighed. "-Anyway, I like Ramen, the color orange and pranks. I dislikes when people beat up the others for no reason, Teme and the minutes you have to wait for when you make some Ramen. My dream is to become Hokage and for the villagers to acknowledge me!"

"-Not bad, for a Ramen obsessed guy. Next." Sakura took a small breath and started.

"-My name is Sakura Haruno. I like eating dangos, training with Takeru-Nii-chan(3) and passing time with Kaoru-Nii-chan. I dislike people who make other suffer just for the fun of it and power freaks. My dream is to become one of the best kunoichi and protect people near to me like my brothers. Finally, I don't wan't to see my friends or family die. Never again." The last part was said in a whisper but the man seemed to have heard it, for he gave her a sympathy smile.

"-Nice intro. Well, for me, my name's Kenji Takahashi. You can call me Kenji-sensei or just sensei. I'm your Jounin instructor. I'm very strict, and my training will make you wish you had stayed in the academy." He looked at them and waited to see if one of them would quit. "Now, I'm supposed to do some kind of test to see if you're all ready, but from what I know of your life, you don't need that." Naruto grinned.

"-Alright!"

"-But, because you will not do the test, we'll start training…" Kenji looked at his watch "Now. It's equivalent trade. NOW GET YOUR ASS WORKING AND RUN 20 TIMES AROUND KONOHA!"

The three genin gulped.

"- I said…NOW!"

They started running, and fast. Their new sensei was definitely scary and crazy. But they liked him anyway.

* * *

**(1) Bastard**

**(2) Sorry**

**(3) a cute way to say big brother**

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. Review, it makes the author happy and encourage him/her to continue posting chapter. Flames will be use to burn my math books. Thanks. Don't forget to review! xD **

**R&R (In case you forgot.)**

_Cerma-chan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Cerma's back. This is for my friend's birthday. Happy birthday.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Daisuke, Kyo, Kaoru and Takeru. Waaaaaaah. I wanna own a Sax tenor!

"-Talking"

'-Thinking'

'**-Inner/Demon'**

**IMPORTANT: GO CHECK THE FIRST CHAPTER! I changed it. For those who already read it, well, what are ya waitin' for? GO AHEAD!**

* * *

**Team Seven, a different way.**

_Chapter 2_

**Recap:**

_They started running, and fast. Their new sensei was definitely scary and crazy. But they liked him anyway. _

**End of Recap**

_**Sakura's POV**_

Sakura went home exhausted. Her outfit was torn in many places and she was covered in mud and sweat. She opened the door of her house slowly. She was late for supper and Takeru would surely kill her for that. Respect the cook, he said. She masked her chakra the best she could and tried to get up the stairs quietly. Key word; _tried._

_-Crack-_

'-Oh, shit!'

"-HARUNO SAKURA! GET YOUR ASS HERE!" a voice roared downstairs.

'**-We're in trouble.'**

'-I know…' Sakura was truly scared.

"-I SAID NOW!" Sakura practically flew down the stairs. She faced her red hair brother, who was also red faced for this occasion. Wearing his normal black cargo pants, grey T-shirt with his jounin vest on it, he looked murderous. The pineapple in his left hand and the knife in the other added to Sakura's fear. Green eyes met green eyes. Sakura tried to put an innocent face on.

"-You called Nii-chan?" Her brother growled.

"-Don't "Nii-chan" me. You're late for supper. Explanation. NOW!" The knife shinned, Sakura sweated.

"-Well hum, you see, we were split into our genin teams and, well.." She played a bit with her hair.

"-Well, get to your point!" Takeru brandished the pineapple near her.

"-Kenji-sensei said that we didn't need a test, but because of that he made us train like hell. Then he said that what we just did was just his 'easy' training. Please don't kill me! I'm sorry!" Takeru smirked.

"-Is that all? You should've said so sooner. Now, come eat. Skipping meals isn't healthy. And don't ever be late again! Understood?"

"-Hai!"

"-Good." They entered the kitchen.

"-Nii-chan? Could you please put down the knife?"

"-Yeah, sure."

"-The pineapple too?...Please?"

**-The next day…-**

**_No POV_**

"-Mou, Sensei, why do we have to get up so early! What are we going to do?" Naruto whinned.

They were meeting on the same red bridge then yesterday. Naruto was wearing his usual outfit, Sasuke too, and Sakura was wearing the same one as yesterday. Their sensei, as they just noticed, had his headband tied around his neck, and looked annoyed with Naruto's question.

"-What do you think? Picking up flowers?!" As Naruto opened up his mouth to speak, he sighed and continued. "-Never mind. We're going to train. I want you to run 10 times around Konoha. Execution."

They started running at a mild pace.

"-FASTER!" and they all ran for it. Didn't want to die yet.

**-Two hours later-**

They were now in a forest.

"-That was…Lame. Seriously. Now, you'll be doing that every day, understood?" Sakura flinched.

'-He sound exactly like Nii-chan'

'**-Hell ya, that's way too scary!!'**

"-Now, we'll work on charka manipulation. I want you to climb up this tree, without your hand." Naruto looked incredulous.

"-WHAT? HOW?!" Sakura felt the urge to punch him. "-Baka! With Chakra of course!"

"-Sakura, don't call your teammate names. Naruto, You're going to climb by concentrating and putting your chakra in your feet. Now try it, concentrate." The three genin closed their eyes and started running each in direction of a tree.

_-Slip-_

_-Crash-_

_-Boom-_

"-Hey, that was easy!" Naruto and Sasuke glared, Sakura grinned and Kenji smirked.

"-I always knew there was at least one of you capable of something. Good job Sakura." He then turned to face Sasuke and Naruto, who were still on the ground and sweat dropped. "-You guys really suck. Try again. AND CONCENTRATRE! Now Sakura, come with me please." He motioned for her to come.

She went down the tree and followed him until they came near a river. Kenji made a clone, sent him to watch the boys and finally faced Sakura.

"-I want you to do the same, but on water. Can you do that?" Sakura nodded.

"-Hai(1)!"

"-Perfect, now start."

Sakura slowly got her feet on the water and tried to walk a bit. When her feet started drowning she looked confuse, then as realization hit her she smirked and stopped drowning. When her feet were back at the surface of the water, she smiled and started walking faster, then running. Kenji smirked.

'-Chakra genius heh? Good. She'll make a perfect medic nin.'

"-That is sooooo cool!!" Sakura seemed to forget her sensei was watching as she started jumping.

"-Yeah, yeah it is." Sakura blushed.

"-Uh, gomen sensei. I forgot you were there." Kenji laughed.

"-No prob. But never forget to watch your surrounding. Now, I want you to meditate, you need more chakra. You know how to do that?" Sakura nodded. "-Good, so you will meditate AND in the same time stay at the surface of the water AND I want you to be able to watch your surrounding. Clear?"

"-Crystal sensei. But… How do I watch my surrounding with my eyes closed?" Kenji smirked.

"-With Chakra of course." Sakura looked confused. "-Aah, you need to find out by yourself. Now, I'll be going, Naruto and Sasuke are fighting again." She giggled and he added as and after thought. "-Come here for a sec."

When she was next to him, he gave her some weights.

"- Put that on your wrists, legs and arms." She fell down. "-Use your chakra!" Slowly she got up. He ruffled her hair and smiled. "-Good job. Now do what I said. I'll make my clone watch over you. Ja ne(2)."

Sakura sat on the water and closed her eyes.

'-Ok. Now how the HELL DO I WATCH MY SURROUNDINGS?!'

'**-Maybe by…'**

'-I MEAN COME ON?! WHAT THE HELL?!'

'**-Oy, I'm trying to talk.'**

'-FIGURE OUT BY YOURSELF! YEAH RIGHT!'

'**-OY!!'**

'-THAT'S BULLSHIT! THAT'S JUST FRICKIN' BULL…'

'**-WILL YOU SHUT UP!' **

'-…'

'**-Now. Why don't you try emitting Chakra waves around ya?'**

'-Well…That's not stupid! It might work! Why didn't you say so sooner?'

'**-I will not comment on this…'**

**-With the boys-**

"-Naruto! Sasuke! If you have enough energy and Chakra to try and kill each other, tell me WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU ABLE TO CLIMB A STUPID TREE?!" Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other in… Fear? Kenji sighed dramatically. "-And on such a magnificent day too. How can you be soooo lousy when it's a very special day?! (A/N: Cath, if you don't take the hint, I'm drowning myself. Seriously thought, "Pas subtile!".)" Naruto looked confused.

"-Is it the birthday of someone today?" Kenji smiled.

"-Yeah, A very nice person, always there for her friend, that's very fun to hang around with and talk to. You should meet her one day, she's awesome." He sighed mentally.

'-If she could restrain herself to NOT jump on him. Or Jump him, ether way (3).'

Sasuke frowned.

"-Is she strong?"

"-Enough to kick your ass. Now, STOP TALKING AND GET ON WITH YOUR TRAINING!"

Sasuke and Naruto gulped in fear. Again.

They had the feeling they would do that many, many times in the future.

* * *

**-Special Part-**

A red(4) haired girl sat behind her desk, in the back of the class, trying to understand what the teacher was explaining. Something about poem. And other troublesome things like that. She sighed and passed a hand through her hair.

'-That.Is.So.Troublesome…Damn.'

"-Psssst. Hey, cerma. Psssst!" She turned and looked quizzically to the girl next to her.

"-What?" The brown haired girl passed her a paper.

"-Oh my god, don't tell me that YOU passed a paper! In class too?!" The brown haired girl smiled.

"-Oh shut up. It's Cyn who wanted you to find the word written in that… thingy."

Cerma frowned. She unfolded the paper. She started snickering. She wrote her answer. Then turning to the brown haired girl next, she tried to get her attention. With no success. Then not noticing the teacher who was walking toward her she started waving her hand.

"-Cath, heyyyy, Catwomen. Take the freakin' paper." Still not noticing the teacher who was now dangerously close, she continued waving. Finally her friend took the paper. The teacher was right in front of her. Cerma laughed nervously. The teacher noticed the brown haired girl hiding something, aka the paper, behind her back.

"-I see you have time to loose in my class." The brown haired girl pointed the black haired girl next to her.

"-It's her not me." The teacher took the paper.

"-Well, that's kinda…Original." Cerma snickered. Cath sent a glare. The teacher showed the paper to all the class. The class laughed and the three girls in the back blushed. When the bell finally rang, Cath turned to Cerma.

"-Nice going "Miss Subtile"."

That nick name never got away, didn't he?

Happy birthday anyway.

* * *

**(1)Yes**

**(2)See ya.**

**(3) winkwink You know what I mean Cath? And for the other person concerned, don't hide. I know that want to, your name and where you live. Kidding. The rest of you…You don't wanna know.**

**(4) That's only for your birthday Cath. I'N NOT A RED HEAD YOU FRICKIN' CONSPIRATING COLOR-BLIND FREAKS! (aka: My friends.) I don't have anything against redheaded people, mind ya. It's just that I'M NOT RED HEADED! Maybe auburn but not red haired. There you go.**

* * *

**There you go. Review. Happy Birthday Catwomen. Shikattitude forever, review, hope you enjoyed. Review and get cookies. There. All done! Ja ne**

**R&R**

_Cerma-chan_


End file.
